Tera Glider
by Tyrah Jynn New
Summary: Tera Glider was a young child, 5 years old, and then the next thing she knows, she's an Eraser. A mutant. Half Wolf, Half Human. Then Ari, Another Eraser, walks into her life.


Tera Glider

Ch. 1

Pain. Darkness. More pain. what's going on? Got me. I don't know. I just know, i was a little kid, 5 years old, and then... BAM! I'm a Huge hulking wolf-creature. An Eraser. "What the heck is an Eraser?", you might ask. Well, we are, as the mutant freak Maximum Ride so rudely puts it, Part wolf, part human, all predator. It IS true, but we are proud of what we are. Wait... WINGS? i see two giant black batlike wings, about 20 feet across, protruding from my back. So they are what hurts... Wait, who's that? He's kinda... scary... another Eraser. He's standing with the human named Jeb Batchelder. Who is he? Jeb walks over, smiling. "Tera.."he says. "How are you feeling?" I hesitated. "Come on," he urged. "Tell me. I must know." "I feel fine, Jeb." i say. The one he was standing with walks over."hmph." i grunt. Then i saluted him grinned at me, and i saw he had HUGE yellow canines, like a wolf. Another Eraser.

Ch. 2

He held out a large hand. "The name's Ari." He said, smiling a crooked smile. I stretched out my hand- It was freakishly small compared to his- and shook hands with him. Then he gently pulled me to my feet. I wobbled little at first, then righted myself. I stretched my wings out all the way, relishing the feel of coolness that surged in them as they thinned out, stretched. I glanced at Ari. He was staring in awe at my wings. I smiled at him. His gorgeous red eyes met mine, and i almost fell to the floor, for my knees were buckling. Then he realized he was still grasping my hand. He dropped it, blushing and turning away. He morphed into a wolf and ran away, growling to himself. I looked, a confused expression on my face, at Jeb. "Follow him," he said, grinning. As i morphed and ran after Ari, i heard Jeb chuckle.

Ch. 3

"Ari! Ari, wait! Come back! please..." I panted as i crashed through door after door, "experiments" and whitecoats staring at me and Ari as we crashed through the rooms. "Ari!" Then We crashed through some more doors and then next thing i knew, we were outside. He kept running. He led me into a forest, with a lot of trees. Then he burst into a clearing. "Ari!" then he whipped around-i noticed we had both morphed back into our sort of in-between-human-and-eraser forms-, Grabbed my upper arms, then pulled me forward, and pressed his cold lips to mine. I'm almost sure my eyes almost popped out of my head, and then i remembered to breathe through my nose, and the haze cleared. He pulled away, gasping, and i saw the embarassment in his eyes. "I...uh...I just... I'm sorry... I... I don't..know..w-what came over me.." He stammered. Then i smiled up at him, and the put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him again. "What the hell? You barely even know him!" you are probably saying. Yeah, I know. Too bad. He twisted his head to kiss me more deeply, and I let him. His hands were flat on my back now, holding me captive against his huge, broad, muscular chest. He slowly, almost reluctantly pulled away, still grasping me. I stared up at him, breathing hard. He was having the same reaction. "Wow.." i said, and then, without even knowing what was going on, I collapsed in his arms.

Ch. 4

I awoke in the lab, in Ari's arms."Wh...what..?" he put a finger to my lips. "shh... You blacked out. Am i that good of a kisser?" "I don't know," i giggled softly."Maybe you need to jog my memory." I said as he leaned his head towards me and kissed me again. A faint chuckle told me Jeb was in the room with us. When Ari finally pulled away, I glanced in Jeb's direction. He was beaming at me and Ari. I turned back to Ari. "Yep. You ARE that good of a kisser." He grinned his Sharp-toothed grin at me, and kissed me again. He pulled away and then stood up, still holding me. "You can put her down, now, Ari," Jeb said, and laughed uneasily. Ari looked kinda funny at Jeb, and then reluctantly put me down. But he stayed by my side, 100%, with his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't believe that he was in love with me, or that I was in love with him. But, i was.

Ch. 5


End file.
